


Five Times James Kissed Q and the one time Q kissed Him

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, because duh, with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times James Kissed Q and the one time Q kissed Him

Five Times James Kissed Q and the one time Q kissed Him

 

1.

James burst into Q’s office after a mission had gone to hell. His body was bruised and broken and worn and all he wanted to do was give what was left of his equipment back, thank Q for saving his ass and go home. When the door opened fully, he froze. Q was laying on his tiny sofa, his clothes old and wrinkles, his eyes looked bruised with lack of sleep, he looked pale and sickly as he lay asleep. One of his hands was holding his headset, the one James realized Q had been on for at least 38 hours straight.

He looked absolutely sick and more than exhausted and disheveled. His wrists had braces on them, obviously speaking of pain, carpel tunnel most likely.

Q looked broken.

James went completely silent. Placed his things on Q’s desk and slowly walked forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the younger man’s forehead. “Thank you…” He smiled and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

2.

Q had actually gotten on a plane and was sitting in a crowded bar, dressed in actual civilian clothes that made him look younger and blend in to his surroundings. James barely noticed him and smirked, he loved trying to make Q squirm. He walked behind him, brushing fingers along his back and pressing a gentle kiss behind his ear as he sat down. “Hello, honey.” Q, unsurprisingly, didn’t jump.

“If you’re still trying to catch me off guard you should pick a spot where I can’t see the entire bar, Bond.” James looked up and saw a small round mirror on the wall in front of Q.

“Nice.”

“I know.”

3.

Q was unconscious, laying in a bed in medical. It was the fifth anniversary of the bombing on  
MI6 and someone had wanted a repeat. Q had been caught in the blast because he was too damn stubborn to go when he was told, because he had things he had to save in Q-branch and people he had to make sure got out before him. His arm was broken and burned as a result, three cracked ribs, concussion, and smoke inhalation all at once.

He was a mess, but a mess who had managed to save lives, information, and missions _and_ managed to live long enough to tell the tale. Every flat surface in the room was covered in chocolates, caramels, teas, cards, flowers, and a sonic screwdriver for some reason. “I’ll look after him.” James nodded to the agent in the corner. They rubbed their eyes and got up. There was a guard at Q’s side night and day, as he couldn’t be housed in the half-blown to hell Medical.

James watched as the agent left before he walked forward, gently touching the back of Q’s uninjured hand. “You idiot…” James sighed and shook his head before kissing his curls before he sat down in the chair, watching over his Quartermaster.

4.

“Iz da wules, you has toooooo.” Eve chuckled, nearly falling over in her drunken state as she giggled. Alec was holding her up, Tanner would have had her other side if he wasn’t trying to hold himself up. James and Alec, of course, weren’t drunk and Q never drank a lot, so he was just lightly buzzed, just enough to relax.

“I think we’re all more worried about making sure you don’t fall down and die.” Tanner commented.

“But iisss misato—misaltooo.” Eve giggled. James rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Q’s lips, chaste, short and simple.

“Are you done? Can we take you home before you end up dead in a gutter?”

“Yoooo kissssed Q-T.” Eve giggled.

“Alec, get her home.”

“Definitely.”

5.

James was in Q-Branch when 001 died on the coms. He’d watched as Q had shut everything down and listened—alone—to the death and final words of 001. A few minutes later he pulled his headset off and began to type slowly. Mission failure. 001—Emily Fieler: Deceased. He shut everything down and turned towards the rest of his branch.

“Shut down an go everyone…we failed today. Get some rest.”

“Q—”

“Go.” He insisted before turning back, working on anything to just get his mind off of everything. The branch cleared out and James slowly walked forward gently putting his hand on Q’s shoulder. “Go away. I have work to do.” His voice was broken.

“It wasn’t your fault, Q.”

“I could have done something. I could have worked harder. I could have seen it coming. I should have.” James tugged Q around and wrapped his arms around Q, pulling him tight to his chest.

“Sh…this wasn’t your fault.” Q shattered and sobbed against James’ chest. “Sh…sh…it wasn’t you.” James promised, placing a tender kiss to the top of his head. “It’s going to be alright.”

+1.

“It’s completely irresponsible!”

“Irresponsible?” James demanded.

“Yes! It is! You just can’t drop me in the middle of a mission. I can’t help you if you drop me! I could have warned you about that damn shooter, but you pulled me!”

“It’s my choice. I’m the one who’s in the field and _you_ made a mistake. I couldn’t keep trusting you!”

“I had the wrong intel you ass and I could have saved your ass from getting shot, again! Do you know how much I fucking hate it when you pull me?! I can help you.”

“I didn’t need your help.”

“You are impossible! You got shot because you didn’t have me!”

“I don’t need you on my shoulder every second of the day, get used to it.”

“Jesus Bond I could strangle you, you incompetent, pig-headed, stubborn—I could have helped you!” Q’s face was red in anger, his whole body shaking.

“Why in the hell do you care?”

“Why?! Why? You fucking asshole,” Q grabbed James by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. James froze and Q pulled away, all anger replaced with shock. His face was pale and he shook for a different reason. “Fuck…I…um… I’m sorry, I…” James pulled Q closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry.” James whispered.

“Please don’t pull me… I can’t… I can’t deal with not being able to help you. I thought you were going to die and I can’t…please, don’t make me watch that.”

“Sh, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, I promise.”

“I love you. Please don’t disappear. I can understand if you don’t give a damn about me but please just”

“Sh…I love you too, idiot.”


End file.
